The Petrova's Curse
by p-attinson
Summary: Katherine visits Elijah at The Salvatore Boarding House as he watches Elena. One shot.


Katherine collapsed on the couch beside Elijah.

"Babysitting, are we?" She teased. She folded her arms across each other, eagerly waiting a irritable retaliation escape his lips. Elijah broke his stare away from the book he currently held in his hands, a less than humorous expression written plainly on his face.

He exhaled, placing his attention back to the novel. "Leave me alone, Katerina."

Katherine surveyed him in silence, her eyes skimming every inch of his body. She wanted Elijah…and she knew his weakness for her. Besides, it had been quite a while since her last, well, _sleepover_.

"Where is she?" She inquired, ignoring his attempt.

Elijah didn't tear his scrutiny from the frayed pages. "Sleeping in Stefan's room, I believe."

Katherine leered as she stood up. She crossed the room to the fireplace and dawdled her fingers along the hearth; she had to find a way to get him to cave or at least show an ounce of interest.

"That means Damon's room is free," She hinted, her eyebrows rising.

Elijah placed the book down while sighing. He stood up, heading in the direction of one of the many book cases lined against the walls of the Salvatore Boarding House. When he found the precise spot, he carefully slid the book he was just examining back in its rightful place.

"I assume you have something better do to, Katerina," Elijah finally replied. He turned to face her to find her still sneering and leaning against the fireplace. Her expression was arrogant, Elijah noticed. He internally groaned out of frustration.

"Than arguing with you?" Katherine shrugged. "Sure," She licked her lips.

Elijah didn't respond, disregarding her remark as he headed back to the couch with a new book in his hand. He watched in the corner of his eye as she covertly rolled her eyes from exhaustion.

"Elijah, cut the act," Katherine finally lashed out. "We both know you still love me."

Elijah raised a brow and glimpsed her way. "And what makes you so sure?"

Katherine beamed; her plan was beginning to work. She sauntered towards the couch and in an instant was sprawled across his torso, her fingers nipping at his chin. "Oh come on, Elijah…" She whispered. "Do you really believe I'm that naive?"

Elijah sneered derisively. "I do."

Katherine frowned, her eyes narrowing. She leaned closer, her lips inches away from his. "Don't lie; you're not very good at it with me." She skewed her head to the side, her eyes locked on his lips.

Hundreds of years ago, Elijah would have wanted this. He would be embracing her, kissing her and ultimately making her happier than any other woman alive; but the times have changed and the woman he loved was not in front of him, but upstairs.

Before Katherine's lips finally met his, he hastily shoved her off the couch. She collided against the coffee table, shattering the glass into millions of shards. She looked up, her head bleeding and her hand covering the wound.

"Ah, so you've changed as well," She snarled.

Elijah elevated his eyebrows again and watched in enjoyment as she struggled to stand.

"I believed you were a gentleman, Elijah." She paused. "I never would have labeled you as a woman beater."

Elijah chortled ironically. "I hardly consider you a woman, Katerina."

Katherine rumbled finally stable on two legs; she inhaled and raised an eyebrow. "What changed your mind?" She questioned; her was tone harsh and her eyes began to blaze.

Elijah smirked, looking down at his hands. "Time, Katerina."

Katherine snorted in skepticism. "I'm sure. Have you fallen for the doppelganger as well?"

Although her question was rhetorical, Elijah's smirk lopsided; he watched as Katherine's eyes broadened and he automatically grumbled, and headed for the west side of the home. He listened to Katherine's footsteps close in behind him.

"The Salvatore brothers have already placed her on hold, Elijah." She said, the expression of her voice was pleased. "I don't understand what's so great about her."

Elijah turned, his hands clenched at his side. He tightened his jaw as he turned and forced a taut smile. "I suggest you leave, Katerina. I'm sure Damon and Stefan would hate to know that you were here."

Katherine's scornful smile faded as his words sunk into realization. "Fine," She snarled as she walked in the opposite direction. But before she could grasp the handle she called back over her shoulder. "She'll never want you, Elijah, because I didn't," She paused. "The Petrovas are your curse."

And with the slam of the door, she left.


End file.
